From Cottonwood Cove to the Mountains of Rome
by Elesthiliia
Summary: A female Courier's first glimpse in to Legion life. Extract: The men in this fort were thinking of raping her! But in some ways... She wanted it to happen. She wanted to try it. She wanted to be... tried out. Somehow, those very words of warning from the slave girl turned her on... F!Courier / Legion and F!Courier / Benny
1. The Girl with No Name

**Chapter 1: The Girl with No Name**

The corroded wooden fence of the Elementary School swayed gently in the irradiated wind of Searchlight, its creaking sound only accompanied by the occasional footsteps of a wondering trooper ghoul. Once a town inhabited by NCR Troopers and Citizens, it was attacked by the Legion and left to rot along with its unlucky "survivors".

A Glowing One paused briefly by the gate, puzzled by the noise, when its head splattered and became a permanent decoration of the front door. About a hundred yards away, a figure rose up by the water tower, reloaded her rifle, then secured it behind her back.

"Poor sod," she mumbled, before turning east and resuming her trek towards Cottonwood Cove. Finally, she was on her way into the very heart of the Legion's den, a journey she knew from the start that she would have to brave some day. A journey she dreaded to even think of. Nellis Air Force Base was a walk in the park compared to what she was about to do. One slip, just one, and she would be strung up on a cross with barbed wire amidst a mountain of burning tyres. At least at Nellis she would have had a quick death...

The thought sent shudders through her body. Trying to distract herself, she ran over the reasons of going there and her cover story.

House. His Securitron army lay dormant beneath Caesar's very own.

_How unfortunate for everyone_, she though, grinning. Then her mind went back to a question which has been itching ever since she discovered Yes Man. Should she continue following House's agenda of Old World values, or start her own inspired by the Followers?

After another turning of the road, she approached the cove entrance. Pausing, she straightened her bonnet and adjusted her blue dress before raising her chin up and strode into the camp proudly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two Legionaries flank her, their weapons drawn.

"What business have you, _Dissolute_?" one barked at her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace given to her by Vulpes on the Strip.

"My business is with Caesar, not you, recruit."

"How dare you talk to me like that, bitch!" shouted the Legion as he raised his Machete and launched at her. She darted out of the way and reached for her lever-action at her hip, but before she could do anything, he was impaled by a spear and fell to the ground, cold. She looked up and saw a Decanus in the distance calmly strolling closer, a second spear already in hand.

"You, _Dissolute_," he barked. "Bearing the Mark of Caesar does not give you right to overstep your worth. Know your place, _woman_!"

She clenched her teeth and stopped herself from lunging at him in rage.

"If it weren't for that Mark, woman," he continued, "I would've had you gutted and strung up on a cross! Now go! Get out of my sight! Caesar awaits."

He grabbed her dress by the collar, yanking her up, before shoving her in the direction of the pier with a well aimed slap and squeeze at her buttocks. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in anger and turned her head back to face him.

"Go," he uttered, before strolling back to his post.

_Wretched barbarian_, she thought as she straightened her collar and made her way down to the pier where Cursor Lucullus was waiting for her by a makeshift barge.

"What do you want?" he asked as she approached. His voice was strangely calm and soothing, different from any Legionaries she had ever met.

_Well, perhaps Vulpes was an exception_, she mused. _But that was the creepy type of "calm"._

She once again pulled out the necklace from her pocket and held it in front of the Legion man.

"I see. Please step onto the barge, and we will begin our journey. Caesar awaits."

She nodded and stepped lightly onto the raft as it bobbed unsteadily.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked as she crouched down in the middle, trying to balance.

"Yes," he murmured as he stepped on and pushed the raft away from the pier with one swift movement. He picked up a long wooden pole and slowly guided the barge out of the cove, then upriver along the Colorado.

"This may take a few hours," he muttered as he inspected her.

"So what does _the mighty Caesar_ want with me?"

"I don't know but I don't expect much," he said, giving her a condescending look before turning away staring unto the horizon. "Still, it's an honour to be summoned by him, let alone receiving that mark. Even more so for a woman."

"What's your problem with women? The lot of you?" she asked, her voice full of bitterness.

"Women are for breeding and slaves. Hardly worth an ounce of honour when compared to a mighty warrior of the Legion, don't you think?"

She was stunned. She always knew the Legion weren't to be trifled with if you were a woman... Or anyone for that matter. But to be objectified to such an extent? This was outrageous! Suddenly the corruption of the NCR seemed nothing compared to the ideology of the Legion. At least the NCR were mostly decent folk.

She spent the rest of the trip silent by the front of the raft, trying to be as far away as she could from her only companion behind her. She could feel his judgemental stares on her back from time to time and occasionally shivered from both fear and rage.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, the dam came into view ahead and the raft slowly banked towards the right and finally coming to a rest on the riverbank.

"Let's go," spoke the Legionary as he ushered her off the raft and through a network of small canyons until they finally arrived at the Fort.

"Halt! Relinquish your weapons and banned items with me. They will be returned to you when you leave. That also includes the Platinum Chip you carry."

_Ugh, not one of these again_. Sighing, she unsecured her sniper rifle and shotgun and handed them over to the guard, along with the Platinum Chip.

"Your chems too, please."

"You can't be serious..."

"No banned items are allowed in the Fort. Hand them over."

"I... have a heart condition. I need my meds."

The guard eyed her for a moment, before nodding at the two recruits behind her clutching their weapons. "Alright, let her through. I don't know what the mighty Caesar would want with a little weakling like you though. That way, up the hill, and past the fortbridge. Caesar's tent is in the centre."

She made her way alone across the barren landscape that was Fortification Hill towards the peak. She passed a few slave girls on the way who beckoned an apology whenever they passed. She wanted to reach out to them and comfort them, offer them help and show them that there is a life outside servitude, but she knew that this would end up badly for them. Guiltily, she moved on and finally entered the main area of the Fort.

All the Legion men she walked past stopped what they were doing and eyed her suspiciously whilst muttering inaudible insults at her. She quickened her pace and soon found herself at the entrance to Caesar's tent.

"Hold it!" ordered the Praetorian guarding the entrance. "Hold your arms out and don't move."

_Well these bastards really are paranoid aren't they?_ she mused as the Praetorian quickly frisked her.

"Alright, in you go," he muttered as he lifted up the tent flap and pushed her inside with a firm hand on her butt.


	2. The Weather Station Predicts a Wet Night

**Chapter 2: The Weather Station Predicts a Wet Night**

"Ahh, Elizabeth Swansea. I've been expecting you for quite some time now," announced Caesar from his throne whilst beckoning the young woman over. "May I call you Liz? Most people seem to."

"How do you know my name?" she asked as she hesitantly moved closer.

"The Legion's eyes and ears extend everywhere. There is little we do not know. Now, to business."

Caesar inspected the Platinum Chip and held it in view of Liz.

"I assume you're already familiar with this device."

"I hardly know anything about it."

Caesar chucked and flicked the chip over at her.

"I need you to use it. Down the hill behind my tent, there is a weather station. Inside, there is a locked door. A door which can not be opened by any means at my disposal. A door which bears the symbol of Mr. House's casino. I have reason to believe that this door can only be opened by this chip. And I want you to do it."

"What will I find behind the door?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it belongs to House, and I want it destroyed."

"Sounds like a trivial job... Why don't you send your men down there? I'm sure they'll make mince meat of it."

"I have my reasons. Now, will you do it or not?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Good. I'll have my men meet you there with your weapons. Good luck, though I doubt you'll need it."

Liz turned around walked out of the tent.

"Is there anywhere I could get a drink?" she asked the tent guard. "It's been a long day."

"Go check with Siri or something. She's right over there." He pointed over to a small table where a slave woman stood alone in the corner of the fort.

Liz made her way across and sat down in front of the slave who gaped at her for a moment, before coming to her senses and apologised.

"Sorry, it's just been quite a long time since I've seen a free woman... What can I get you?"

"Some water would be nice, thanks. Your name's.. Siri, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Siri, how are women treated in the Legion? I've seen nothing but awful things since I arrived here."

"We're property. If you're too young or too old, the men usually leave you alone... Usually."

The slave girl looked around her, then lent in closer to Liz.

"You ought to be careful yourself. I overheard some of the Legionaries talking about _trying you out_."

Liz froze as visions of her being tied up in the arena and pounded by the men of the Legion filled her head. Terror swept through her. Then suddenly and unwillingly, she blushed.

_Wait, what?!_ She thought in horror. _I'm... blushing?!_

She then started to feel a little tingling sensation deep down in her core.

_This is barbaric! _She thought. The men in this fort were thinking of raping her! But in some ways... She wanted it to happen. She wanted to try it. She wanted to be... _tried out_. Somehow, those very words of warning from the slave girl turned her on. She wanted to find out more. She began to give in to her little fantasy.

"Miss? Miss!"

Startled, Liz was plunged back into the real world.

"Whe, erm... what?" she stuttered.

"Miss are you alright?"

"Erm, yes. Quite alright..." she muttered, still a bit dazed.

"Here's your water."

"Thanks. I'd, erm, better be on my way then."

* * *

"Well done," said the Legionary guard as Liz emerged from the shuddering bunker back into the weather station. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your weapons back again now."

"Here we go again..." she mumbled as she disarmed and passed her rifle and shotgun to the man. "Happy now?"

"Face the wall and press your hands against it," he murmured.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to frisk you."

"You already did before..."

"Who knows what extras you might have picked up along the way down there. Hands against the wall. Now."

Letting out a sigh, Liz faced the wall and placed her hands on it as the Legionary ran his hands down the sides of her torso, across both legs, back up her back and stomach before resting both hands on her breasts.

"Hey!" she protested, turning around and pushing his hands off her body.

He grabbed her lever-action and pointed it at her head.

"You have something to hide there, do you?"

"You fucking touched my breasts!"

"You resisted a search. Open your dress up!"

"What?!"

He grinned. "You could be hiding something there, I need to see. Now take the damned thing off!"

She stared at him, enraged, and refused.

"Take it off or I blow your brains across the wall! And believe me, Caesar wouldn't give a shit."

She hesitated. There was no other way she was getting out of this alive, and this time not even Doc Mitchell would be able to assemble the mess her head would be in. Then, the words of the slave girl Siri filled her head again, along with images of her fantasy. Maybe it won't be that bad...

Slowly, she unbuttoned the blue dress. Pulling the collars aside, she revealed her perfect ample orbs to the dimply lit room as the three Legionaries stared in awe.

"And the belt."

Liz slipped her arms out of the sleeves and reached for the belt. Unfastened it, she let the entire dress slip down into a puddle on the ground, leaving her completely bare except for her black panties.

The Legionary opened his mouth to give her the next set of instructions but she beat him to it, and with a swift move, her panties also dropped to the ground.

"Turn around and face the wall."

Liz stepped out of her panties and turned around as the Legionary's hand pushed down on her back, bending her over. His hands then moved to her cheeks and spread them out. Suddenly, Liz trembled as she felt two fingers enter her sex and wiggled around a little, before exiting her again. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable: the real penetration.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Liz looked back behind her, confused.

"What?"

"You're clean, and free to go."

She paused, still in her bent over position, confused.

"I said get dressed and go. What are you waiting for? Do you want us to fuck you or something?" he laughed.

Liz straightened up, eyes wide in confusion as she gathered her clothes off the ground and began to redress.

"Actually, on second thoughts, I'll keep these," he said, taking the black panties from her hands. "I'm sure you'll be fine without them."

Gobsmacked, she finished dressing up and walked back to Caesar's tent with a little hint of disappointment.

* * *

**Sorry for the tease :P But not to worry,**** the real stuff's in the next chapter ;)**

**Just hold your horses... or whatever else you might be holding. **


	3. In the Crevice of Cottonwood Cove

**Chapter 3: In the Crevice of Cottonwood Cove**

Finally, Liz reclaimed her weapons and headed towards the barge with Cursor Lucullus. Relieved to be finally getting out of that den of iniquity, she also felt a little disappointed she didn't get the whole treatment she was "promised" by Siri. She thought back to the disappointing event which transpired in the weather station and how it could have turned out for her. She supposed if she had stayed frozen in that position for a little longer, she could have had quite a good time, although her reputation with the Legion might become a little tarnished. Being called degenerate was bad enough, but if the other Legionaries caught wind of this, she'd be a slut or a whore in their eyes.

"Hold the barge!"

Liz turned around to see a Veteran, two Primes and a Recruit racing up towards them.

"Hold the barge! We're going too."

The four men stepped on the barge and sat down facing each other in the middle as the barge set off back down the Colorado to Cottonwood Cove. They chatted among themselves quietly, causing Liz to feel a little uneasy, occasionally disrupting her fantasy of the weather station.

Soon, the barge came to a stop back at the docks of the cove, and Liz stepped off planning on returning to a little deserted ranch she found about half an hour away west when a hand grabbed on to her shoulder and turned her around. It was the Legionary Veteran.

"Hold on a moment," he said in a stern voice. "Caesar wanted us to give you your reward for your services. Right this way."

"What reward?"

"You'll soon find out."

Suddenly, she knew what this was all about. Four fine men of Caesar's Legion showing a little appreciation to a naïve young woman. Perhaps today won't be a total loss after all. She eyed the men and decided she could probably take them out with a little luck and surprise if things started to go awry.

"After you then, Veteran," she agreed and followed him off the barge.

The men led her across the wooden pier back to the cove, then took a left turn, past the restrooms, before coming to a stop in front of a shack by the cliff.

"Your weapons please," asked the Recruit as one of the Primes unlocked the door and the three men walked in.

"There you go," she smiled and handed over her weapons before she too and the Recruit followed the three men it.

"Now boys, not too rough eh?" she giggled as she heard the lock click behind her.

"You willingly walked in here knowing all along?"

"Well it wasn't that hard to guess," she teased.

"You must be one horny little slut then," grinned the Veteran.

The men moved the shelves over to the wall, clearing the centre of the room. They then moved the four barrels to the centre and placed the blackboard over it.

Liz took off her bonnet and threw it towards the shelves before climbing up and standing on top of the blackboard.

"Well show us what you've got then, you fucked up whore," ordered the Veteran as the four men started to take off their armour to reveal their impressive cocks.

Liz started swaying her hips, running her hands up and down her slender body and began groping herself while constantly letting out the most erotic moans the men had ever heard. Slowly, each button on her Pre-War dress left its housing, giving the men an ever increasing view of her beautiful cleavage.

"This slut's better than all the bitches in Gomorrah combined!" muttered a Prime as his hand gave his hard cock a few strokes to relieve the tension.

She bent closer to him and pouted, before giving him a mischievous smile and pulling herself back up. Finally, the last button left its hole and Liz parted the front of her dress, springing her wonderful tits out into the open for the second time of the day. All the men reached up their hands to fondle their magnificence. She responded by arching her back backwards and slipping her arms out of their sleeves, letting the top part of her dress fall back, exposing her entire torso.

"Now, now, boys," she grinned, parting their hands from her breasts. "Ready for the rest of me?"

Her hands went to her abdomen, her fingers accurately undoing the only thing holding the blue dress against her pale skin. As the belt became undone, she rolled her hips and turned around, allowing the fabric to sensuously slide over her curves, and down her legs, exposing her well rounded ass in full view of the four horny men.

"No panties? You're really desperate to get fucked, aren't you, you naughty bitch?" muttered a Prime.

She smiled, turning her head back to look at the Legionaries inspecting her perfect physique. Sitting down and spreading her legs out, she gave the four men a better view of their entertainment.

"It's a long story... But anyways, what do you think then, boys?" Liz reached down to her clit and gave it a little wiggle.

"I think it's time we had our fun with you, little slut. Come down now."

The Veteran offered a hand and helped Liz off the blackboard. He then sat down on the edge and beckoned her in.

"I heard you were thirsty at the Fort," he laughed. "Well in the Legion, you need to work hard for your reward. I suggest you start now."

"Gladly," and with that, Liz bent over and engulfed the entirety of the Legion Commander's musky cock in her mouth and started to suck out his juices. Bobbing her head backwards and forwards in time with the Veteran's moans of pleasure, her tongue worked wildly at his tip whenever it came into range. Suddenly, she felt a firm pair of hands grab her hips as a Prime aligned himself behind her. He guided his cock with one hand, pacing it up and down along the narrow opening of her bare pink folds, teasing her as his other hand began fingering her clit.

"Also in the Legion," said the Prime. "You must do all of what your superiors ask of you, down to the word. So we'd better get you used to a little multitasking hadn't we?"

His rock hard shaft suddenly plunged deep into her welcoming wet pussy, sending a moan into the Veteran's hard cock.

Liz revelled for a moment, taking in the ecstasy of being forcefully penetrated by the two men at both ends of her being: both her lips widening and contracting with each thrust. Bliss. Shameful bliss. She knew if word got out of this, she'd be labelled a slut or a whore by the whole Legion, and possibly beyond! The humiliation that would ensue any time and every time she came back into the "civilised" world. All the respect, trust and honour she had gained throughout her journey and her plans of the future... They would mean nothing...

_Fuck that_, she thought, screaming in euphoria as she felt the Prime slam his manhood even deeper into her dripping cunt. His hands reached out forwards to cup and squeeze her jiggling tits, giving them the aching attention she'd unknowingly overlooked. She couldn't care any less now.

_That's the future, Liz_, she mused. _Time to do what you were told when you were a little kid: keep your mind on the present. Oh, come on now and fuck me! Fuck me!_

Though she never would have imagined back then when she was just an innocent little girl that the present could offer so much... satisfaction.

"Your hands are still free, bitch," barked the other Prime as he grabbed Liz's left hand and guided it to his own throbbing cock. "Use them."

Liz now already being pounded by two men wrapped her long slender fingers around the pulsing cock of the third and started to tug at it as fast as she could. Then she gradually slowed her sucking down she gave the Veteran's shaft one last lick and removed her mouth.

"You there, Recruit," she moaned seductively as the Prime continued to pound her sex. "My right hand is still free. Don't be shy now, come on. I'll give you the best hand job you've ever ha-"

"Keep sucking, you fucking whore!" shouted the Veteran, dissatisfied, as he shoved Liz's head back down into his neglected cock. "I never gave you permission to fucking stop. And you, Augustine, she's fucking right. Why don't you wise up and fucking use her?"

Liz raised an index finger in the general direction of the Recruit, slowly beckoning him over. When he came into contact, she grabbed it and worked her magic, sent the Recruit into a moaning bliss.

"You know if you -ugh- worked at Gomorrah you'd have all of the -ohh fff- fucking Mojave wrapped around you within hours," laughed the Prime pounding her sex.

"Alright, Anthony, you've had your chance warming up this slut's cunt for far too long now. It's my turn," barked the Legionaries' leader. "You," he patted Liz on the head. "Turn over and lie on the board. And take Decimus in your mouth," he pointed to the Prime she was giving a hand job to. "I'm going for a proper ride. Finally, a worthy horse for a Veteran Legion!"

"Fine, Augustus, fine, you take her."

The Prime in her sex, now identified as Anthony, flipped her over onto her back with his cock still inside her, causing a gratifying moan from both parties. Finally, he slowly pulled out of her, leaving behind a trail of their sticky juices connecting his tip to her entrance.

Grinning, he suddenly dived his cock back forwards into her sex, parting her red wet curtains and causing a surprised scream of pure pleasure to echo throughout the small abandoned shack.

"Oh yeah, bitch! I bet you loved that, didn't you?"

"Anthony! I said enough!" shouted the Veteran, clearly jealous of the response Liz gave to the act.

The men repositioned her across the board so her head and waist were both hanging over the sides and took their new positions: Augustus the Veteran now pounded his saliva dripping sex into hers; Anthony, the Prime who had previously been there was now on top of her, musky manhood riding between her two firm yet ample mounds; the other Prime, Decimus, now enjoyed the wondrous luxury offered by Liz's thin strong lips and wild waggling tongue; and the Recruit Augustine now experienced the full package delivered by both of her talented hands.

_Now _This_ is more like it_, she thought, enjoying the new position and the change in taste in her mouth. The men were actually more accommodating than she had previously imagined in her wild fantasy at the fort. She was actually being consciously pleasured by them! Augustus's fingers were rubbing wildly at her burning clit in the most exotic way she thought possible, and Anthony's thumbs were working away perfectly at her rock hard nipples. And the tastes she'd savoured so far from the two men she'd had gracing her mouth were surprisingly delicious! Even more appealing than most men she'd had the chance of trying before!

_Men of the Legion must be pretty well fed_, she grinned. _They're certainly ranking up pretty close to Benny, and that sad sod's Vegas bred! And you can't get much better than that, you naughty little slut!_

Augustine was the first to go. His load blew out onto the blackboard, narrowing missing Anthony's leg, before he slipped out of Liz's hands and fell down to the ground. She grinned and her hands made their way to her chest as she took over control of her breasts from Anthony and squeezed them deeper into his cock, the sight of which sent Decimus over the edge with a moan as his hot cum shot into Liz's mouth, before he too passed out onto the floor.

"Hey boys," whispered Liz seductively after spitting the majority of the load at Decimus's softening shaft and swallowing what was left in her mouth. "Guess it's just the three of us now."

"Hell yeah, baby!" laughed the Legion riding her tits, giving a little more hip action as the two of them watched her breasts struggle to bounce between her hands.

Liz giggled maniacally and laid her head back over the edge of the board as she felt her wet pussy fill up with hot sticky goo of the Legion commander's long held back orgasm. "Make that two."


	4. The Liar and The Slut

**Chapter 4: The Liar and The Slut**

She felt Augustus's slowly shortening cock slip out of her. Some of his cum seeped out and found its way into her tight untouched ass, causing her to somehow become even more turned on.

"Well done, you've outlasted your master!"

"Not that hard to be honest."

"Well you still are quite hard," she winked.

"And what are we going to do about that?"

Liz paused. "Think of me as... your prize. Your personal slave."

"You already are."

"Well then what are you waiting for? It's getting soft..."

Anthony knelt up and unmounted her. He flipped her over and realigned her lengthwise with the board so she could properly lie down. Warm cum smeared across her breasts and torso from what was left by the Recruit, which she joyfully rubbed against and coated her entire front side with it using her hands. She then removed her hands from under her and rubbed them across her unspoilt buttocks, glossing them.

"Well there's a hole we haven't tried out yet," grinned the Prime mischievously. "Are you game?"

Liz's ass clenched in response to the offer as her face blushed. On normal occasions, that was a no no for her, but not this time. This time, she was horny enough. This time, she was wet, wild and willing for anything and everything to happen.

Moving her knees closer to kneel, she raising her hips up in the air whilst giving her clit a few rubs to ease the tension before returning her arms to either side of her head to support the weight. She was now bent over, forehead against the blackboard and rear end sky high. She was ready.

"Fuck me as though there were no tomorrow, Legion! Make me forget- ooh!"

Before she could continue, Anthony spread out her cheeks and pushed his hard cock into her unsuspecting wet pussy.

Liz laughed. "Getting confused back there, Anthony? Too many holes for you?"

"No, just making the experience a little easier for the both of us," he said as he coated his cock in the mixture of her juices and his commander's oozing cum. "Now's the real thing."

His hard cock slipped out and upwards until his tip completely blocked the entrance to her forbidden zone. Slowly, he made his way in, the coating of cocktail of juices making sure it slipped in effortlessly.

"Oh fuck!" moaned Liz as she felt her ass widen as it attempted to accompany the ever increasing size of Anthony's manhood. Liz clenched her teeth and smiled. Finally, her ass had been penetrated again!

_Too long since the last time_, she thought to herself. _I've got to do this shit more often..._

"Well you do live up to expectations, I'll give you that," moaned the Legion as he gently paced in and out of her tight, desperate ass.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" pleaded Liz, her hips moving in opposite directions of her partner's actions, trying to encourage him. "Is this all you've got, _Brutus_? Harder, come on!"

Anthony's hands grasped the girl's slender yet curvaceous hips and pulled them towards him as he thrusted his forwards to meed hers. The repeated sound of his sack slapping against Liz's dripping pussy and clit were drowned by her constant screams of ecstasy as he rode her ass as hard as he could.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" he asked, though his voice seemed distant to Liz who was lost amidst her bliss.

His question unanswered, he stopped and allowed her ass to fall back to the ground.

"Whe... wha...? Why'd... why'd you stop?" Liz asked, dazed.

Anthony chucked. "My, my, you really are a little slut aren't you? Let me show you something. You might remember me then."

He once again flipped the poor girl over, smearing what was left of the Recruit's cum on her back, and lay above her. His cock slowly parted the lips of her soft pussy, his hands now both firmly clutching her breasts. Then, he lent his face into hers, adjusted the angle with his nose, and gently kissed her lips.

Liz's eyes bolted wide open. Her lips automatically responded to that familiar kiss. Her arms wrapped around his back and neck, pulling him closer. She ran her fingers through his short dark hair. Her body... Her position... How he was holding her...

She had been held like that before...

_But who?!_ she thought in amazement. _Who was it?!_

His lips finally parted hers and made its way to her left ear.

"Oh, Liz, Liz, Liz," he whispered, breath warm against her neck. "My little Lizzy, Elizabeth Swansea... How could you ever forget me?"

_No... It... it can't be..._

Her hands grasped his muscular arms and pushed him away from her, her eyes, carefully examining his face for the first time as her jaw dropped open in shock.

"Ring-a-ding-ding, baby," he chuckled.

"_Benny!_" she gasped in shock, a smile creeping into her face.

_No wonder his cock rang a few bells..._

Suddenly, she tensed up and pushed him off her and sat up.

"You fucking ditched me, what the fuck?! Is that what you do? You fuck a girl you shot in the head, tell her that you have feelings for her, and then, what, you leave without a fucking word to join the local boy scouts? What the fuck, Benny?"

"Oh, baby, baby, please," he whispered as his hand cupped Liz's head and he lent in for a kiss. "Liz, I'm sorry for what I did you you. I know it was wrong... I was wrong..."

Liz pushed him away again.

"And then you let a whole bunch of these fuckers gang bang me?"

"Well you obviously wanted it," he chuckled, causing her to blush and turn away. "Besides, I kind of wanted to see how far you would go... And well, let's say I've found out you're definitely my type of broad."

Liz turned around and slapped him. "That's for everything! And this... this is for the rest."

She hopped up over him and pinned him down. Her mouth darted towards his as she slid her pussy around his cock. The two kissed passionately as Liz grinded her hips against his, his wet shaft stretching her insides once again. Benny's hands soon found their way across Liz's cum soaked body back to her slippery tits. He gave them a good squeeze before running them along her sticky skin again, exploring her lubricated form.

Liz's fingers dug in to her partner's chest as she left the kiss to whisper in his ears.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again, you dick, or it'll be you with a bullet in your brain."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that."

Benny's fingers quickly found their way to her ass, and without warning, he popped one in.

That was it. That sexual surprise shocked Liz over the edge as she rode out her most powerful orgasm yet. Her muscles clenched as she pulled in her partner as close to her as she could. Shivering, she moaned into his ear as wave after wave came over her, until she too was joined by her partner.

Panting, the pair of them lay quiet, arms around each other.

"You sure are one crazy chick," muttered Benny.

Liz smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm shattered..." she panted, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, that's all well and good, kid, but look here. These finks' are going to be up real soon. What're we going to do about them?"

"Fuck..."

Liz got up and walked over to her confiscated belongings, her cum covered naked body gleamed in the dull light. Opening up her handbag, she poured out all the Chems she had collected.

"What're you doing?" asked Benny sitting up on the blackboard.

_5 Psychos... 7 Mentats... 2 Buffouts... 10 Rad-X... 4 RadAway... Shit, no Med-X_

"You don't by any chance have some Med-X do you?" she asked.

"No Chems in the Legion, remember? I bet one of these finks might have some Hydra on them though..."

"That'll do. Find me some. And get them dressed."

"What are you doing, Liz?" asked Benny as he rummaged through the clothes of the sleeping Legionaries.

"It's just little tonic their nerves..."

Liz fetched a bowl from one of the crates in the room and set it on the blackboard along with the Meds. She popped out 3 Buffout pills and 6 Mentat tablets from their containers and crushed them into a fine powder. Then she added 3 Psychos to the mix and an entire packet of RadAway. Stirring it with a dull knife, she turned to Benny.

"Hydra?"

"Here you go," he said, handing the bottle over to her. "What's this going to do?"

"Oh," replied Liz, pouring in a quarter of its contents into the brew. "Make them forget... hmm, let's say... the last 12 hours perhaps?"

"Good girl," whispered Benny as he hugged her from behind, his hands fondling Liz's tits and his cock rubbing against her butt crack. She responded by slapping the side of his butt.

"Cheeky. Now go get those boys dressed up."

"Yes, ma'am," nodded Benny, giving Liz one last squeeze before letting go of her.

Liz finished off the mix and refilled the Psycho syringes with the new potion before going round injecting it into all the Legionaries as Benny dressed them back up.

"We're going to have to get rid of the blackboard," she murmured as she began to get dressed and gathered her belongings.

"Well, you have my lighter somewhere, don't you?"

"Yeah... We'll burn it behind the toilets then."

"Alright, baby. Ring-a-ding-ding! Let's go."

The two stepped out of the murky shack into a cold breeze under the starlit night.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why no panties?"

"Oh, hahaha... Hmm, 'confiscated' back at the Fort."

* * *

******I think I'm getting quite attached to Liz now, hahaha. Might do another story with her again soon... If you have any suggestions, don't keep them to yourself! :P  
**

**Thanks for reading! ****If you liked the story, post a review and encourage me to write some more! :P**

**If you've found any mistakes please let me know: No one's perfect! And if you have any other feedback or suggestions, feel free to send me a message! :)**


End file.
